All actions have consequences
by pesi
Summary: Abby and Carter keep getting stuck together, which has interesting consequences.
1. Default Chapter

Title: all actions have consequences

Summary Abby and Carter keep getting stuck together, which has interesting consequences.

Disclaimmer. Not mine blar, blar, blar

"Come on lets try this room" said Carter forcing the door open as he almost knocked a ladder over.

The hospital was been revamped and in the confusion most supplies had been lost and Abby and Carter were mow hunting for suture kits.

"There's none here" said Abby exasperatedly as she slung the cupboard door shut.

"Oh no" Abby turned to face Carter

"What"

"The doors stuck" said Carter as he rammed against it

"Great that's just great stuck in here"

"I could think of worse places to be stuck. With worse people" grinned Carter

"No way not here no one knows yet" said Abby as she paced around the room.

They had only become an item a week ago and were not ready for the rest of the ER to know.

"Please" Carter walked towards her and pulled her into a hug.

Alex was wondering the corridors of the ER bored waiting for his mum to finish. When he came across something interesting.

"Wow" he ran of down the corridor to reception.

"Hey Jerry can I bet?" he held out a five pound note in his hand.

"If you got the money"

"What you betting on?" asked Pratt.

"Abby and Carter getting together" he said proudly.

"Why would you do that? What you know. Come on spit it out" Pratt looked him up and down.

"Well their down the hall kissing" Pratt laughed.

"That's cheating" he gave Alex his money back.

"God I wish those two would make up their mines. On? Off?" said Jerry as he went back to work.

"I can't reach" shouted carter jumping up and down. "Did you have to put them there?" Carter was trying to grab his trousers from the top of a cupboard.

"Well I wasn't thinking at the time" laughed Abby.

"Well now we get chance to talk. Go on ask me anything" Carter plonked himself onto a gurney after replacing his trousers.

"Did you miss me?" Abby looked seriously at Carter "when you were in Africa"

"All the time" he sighed, "I know what I did was stupid and that's why I couldn't come back not straight away" he paused to see Abby's reaction. She was now sat on the gurney opposite.

"Then everything happened and by the time I realised I thought it was to late" Abby smiled at him.

"You know I would have waited forever" she hoped of the gurney she was on and sat next to him.

"Things happen get in the way, but not anymore. We know how we feel and we know it's not going to change"

"Yer but it was funny me getting jealous of Jake" laughed Carter

"I wasn't even dating him" she threw her hands up in the air "was there really any need to hit him?"

"I though he was hurting you, you kept shouting but it was our first kiss".

Just one week ago Abby and Jake were arguing after Pratt announced to everyone they were dating on Jake's say so. Carter had walked in as Jake grabbed Abby's arm to prevent her from walking away. He had just run in and hit him. Then he grabbed Abby and kissed her. That was it they released they loved each other.

Jake had since left with no explanation. Which relieved Abby.

Almost two hours had passed and no one had even looked for them. They had become bored with the game they had been playing which involved blowing up a surgical glove and trying it to an emersion basin and racing them along the floor. The room was hot and Abby had taken her scrubs top of too reveal a black vest top.

Carter was now laid on a gurney counting tiles.

"That's it" he leapt of the gurney and pulled up a chair.

"What's it?" Carter excitedly pointed to a hole in the ceiling.

"That's our way out" he placed the chair on the gurney before standing on it poking his head through the ceiling.

"I'm not going in there" Abby folded her arms in defiance.

"Why not? It's safe the workmen have been using it" with that he pulled himself up into the roof. It was surprisingly large. he could crawl quite easily. It was however loud he could here the whole of the ER.

"Come on then" he offered his had to Abby.

"If we get stuck I'm blaming you!" Abby was pulled into the ceiling.

"Which way then?" questioned Abby as she tried to rub dirt of her top.

"Well reception this way and there a vent the workmen use there" he began to crawl along.

"Pratt have you seen Carter or Abby?" Susan made Pratt jump as he fumbled with the chart he was holding.

"No, maybe they were abducted that or their in a closet somewhere"

"Very funny! You can have their charts till we find them" Susan handed Pratt a pile of charts.

"Wait closet?" Susan suddenly picked up on that point.

"Yer their back on. Alex caught them kissing in an exam!" a wide grin spread across Susan's face. "Well it's about time!"

"Oh great they disappear and I get their work shouldn't they get more?" but it was to late Susan had wondered of in search of them.

"God it's hot up here" moaned Abby as she looked through a vent they had just crawled over.

"Well hot air rises and with this been metal"

"Ok I was just saying" Carter stopped abruptly causing Abby to run in to the back of him.

"Hey tell me if your going to stop!" she pulled her self of him. "What?"

"Look" he pointed down a grate. They could see exam two where Neela was flipping through a textbook.

"Hey Neela. NEELA" shouted Abby. Neela was unaware that anyone was speaking as she had the fan on and the noise of the ER drowned out the rest.

"Come on" Carter continued to crawl.

"Wait" Abby tried to catch up.

"Here" Carter once again stopped the other side of the next grate to Abby.

When they looked down they could see Jerry and Susan. Susan seemed to be asking Jerry about their whereabouts.

"How do we get their attention?" asked Abby

"Like this" Carter sat down and slammed his feet into the grate causing a loud crash.

"What the hell?" Kerry's voice was heard above the rest.

"Sounds like the bloody ceilings coming down" said Pratt as he walked up. Unfortunately they all seemed to be looking in the wrong place, so Carter tried again. This time the grate fell causing everyone to jump including him and Abby.

"What the heak" Kerry now sounded angry.

"Oh my god" Susan jumped back from the hole as two pairs of legs dangled from it.

"Hey a little help"

"ABBY?" Susan ran to look. "Carter"

"What in god name are you doing in the ceiling?" Kerry's face was now starring up at them.

"Great idea" whispered Abby.

"Getting out! we got stuck and since no one bothered to look for us we thought we would get ourselves out"

"I'll go get a ladder" Jerry dispread from sight.

"Well I would have looked but I though you was making out somewhere"

"What, hur" Abby and Carter both said at once.

Pratt grinned at them "Alex caught you. He wanted to bet his pocket money on you two getting together so we figured he must know something and he did"

"Wait you was going to let my son bet?" Sam walked over to Pratt.

"What he won" Sam hit Pratt over the head with a chart.

"Does everyone know?"

"Pretty much" Susan said

"See we could have had more sex" muttered Carter "they already knew" Abby reach across and hit him.

"Right" Jerry returned with a ladder and Abby and Carter climbed down.

"I think you need to go wash" Kerry said examining their dirt covered clothes

"Alone" added Pratt winking

"So much for no one knowing" Carter held Abby's hand as they walked towards the lounge.

TBC

HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW THANKS


	2. a office too far

It had been two weeks since Carter and Abby had been found in the ceiling and despite the fact that they were almost living together they still hadn't spent that much time together alone due to the fact either they were both on different shifts and only saw each other for a few seconds before the other had to leave or they were on the same shift and were so tired after they both just fell asleep.

Unfortunately today was no different both he and Abby had a shift later on

"Come on I'll make dinner" said Carter as he came out her bedroom. They had managed to take full advantage of the morning they had together.

Abby wondered up the corridor. It was too hot she though to herself pulling at her top. The workmen still hadn't fixed the air-conditioning, which was keeping patients away but was boiling the staff.

She was beginning to get a migraine when she walked into Morris.

"Hey watch it" Abby looked up.

"You ok"

"Yer just a headache". Morris reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of pills and took two out.

"Here have these" Abby gratefully took them

The shift seemed to be lasting for ever and Abby and Carter had barley had time for themselves let alone each other when a arm reached for Abby from a office and she was pulled in by Carter.

"Alone at last" he grinned but it didn't last long.

"Hold the door" came Kerry's cry from outside as she ran in caring supplies. The door shut behind her.

"What are you to doing in here" asked Kerry.

"Err looking for this" Carter grabbed the nearest thing to him a board marker.

"NOT AGAIN" shouted Abby from the other side of the room as she pulled at the door. "Stupid workmen".

"Oh great" sighed Kerry as he sat on a near by chair and began to go through the supplies she had come in with.

"No ones going to find us here for a while". Carter sat down wondering what would happen this time they were stuck.

"Come on Morris look sharp" Chen grabbed the bottle of pills he was fiddling with off him.

"Morris how long have these been in here?"

"What?" he questioned

"There out of date what you trying to do poison the patients!" Chen threw the bottle in the bin.

"Oh "

"Oh, what" Chen was giving Morris a disapproving look

"I gave Abby some earlier, she had a headache" Chen hit him round the back of the head.

"Well that's probably while I haven't seen her for a while. Well don't just stand there go and look I'll check the toilets" and with that she left.

"It's too hot in here" moaned Abby. As she attempted to climb over some box's to reach the window.

"Doesn't feel that bad to me" Kerry put down the book she had been writing in.

"Argh" Abby had fallen from the box she had been standing on and was laying in a heap on the floor.

As she got up Carter noticed blood on her.

"Abby" he rushed over to he followed by Kerry. She had a deep cut on her left hand.

"Ok sit down" Carter led her to chair.

Abby was turning pale.

"There's a suture kit here some where…got it " Kerry pulled it up from the supplies she had brought in.

"I don't feel well" Abby swayed on the seat.

"It's probably just because of the sight of the blood" Said Carter as he washed out her wound and injected a numbing agent into her hand.

"Carter I'm a nurse I see blood everyday!" hissed Abby

"Well its not usually yours" added Carter as he began to suture her hand.

"I feel sick" Kerry took Abby's other hand.

"It's ok he's nearly done" Carter began tying of the last stitch.

"Carter does the sight of blood give you a migraine" asked Abby shutting her eyes tight.

Carter looked from Kerry to Abby as they both thought the same thing.

"I didn't hit my head you saw" it was as if she had read their minds.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"I can't find her anywhere" cried Morris as he ran back into reception.

"Find who?" question Luka who was completing charts.

"Morris poisoned Abby" Chen had just walked into reception.

"WHAT!" Sam gave Morris a evil look.

"He gave her out of date drugs". Luke looked at Morris.

"You idiot" he said before walking off.

"Come on Sam well check in the bit there redoing" and they both walked of down the corridor.

Abby was sat huddled up against Carter.

"My stomach hurts" said Abby holding it.

"Ok. Lie her down" Carter helped Abby onto two seats at the side of the room.

Kerry was looking through supplies as Abby lay on the seats shivering.

"I'm cold" Carter felt her fore head it was warm to the touch and sweet was beginning to form on the edge of her hair line.

"Your not honey your hot" Abby smiled at him.

"Don't you know it" he took her hand and squeezed it.

"Got it" Kerry triumphantly pulled a thermometer and emersion basin from her pile.

She passed the thermometer to Carter and placed the basin at the side of Abby.

"101. Congratulations Abby you have a fever" Carter pulled her hair from her face.

Kerry had taken a cloth from by the sink and socked it in cold water and handed it to Carter.

"It hurts" Abby curled up as Carter held the cloth to her forehead. Kerry looked concerned at Carter.

After a few minutes Abby was fighting tears

"I want to be sick" cried Abby

"What why" asked Kerry stroking her forehead as Carter went to wash the cloth again

"I feel like I want to be sick but I can't" Kerry looked to Carter.

"Poisoning?" she questioned quietly. This was a classic signs, stomach cramps headache the urge to be sick but not being able to.

"Abby have you taken any thing today" Carter walked over to her and held her hand again

"Morris gave me something for my headache" Carter looked at Kerry.

"I'm going to kill him"

"She needs charcoal to get it out her system" Kerry headed over to the door.

"Do you here that?" asked Luka. He turned to see Kerry banging on a door and ran over.

A piece of wood had fallen blocking the door from the outside. Which Luka easily moved.

"Have you seen Abby Morris gave her.." but Sam didn't need to finish as when she entered the room she saw Abby laying across the seats.

"Ok go set up a exam" Luka called to Sam. He went over and lifted Abby from the seat and carried her to a exam. Going by Morris who was stood in the middle of the corridor.

"Is she ok?" he asked nervously

"What do you think" growled Carter following Luka into the exam room.

"Ok get a central line in she going to need lots of fluids" Sam put a saline drip into Abby's arm as Carter came over holding a cup of charcoal and a basin.

"Great" smiled Abby weakly. She tried to lift he hand up to take it but it was too much effort.

"Here" Carter put the cup to her mouth and pulled her hair back.

Sam pulled a stool up the other side and took the basin from his knee.

"Haven't you got anything better to do?" Abby said weakly.

"Not really" Sam replied "any way you would do this for me"

"Not sure about that" Abby knew she was not going to like the taste but this was worse than she imagined.

He could fell the charcoal running down her throat as she lent forwards and gagged. Sam rubbed her back and held the basin in front of while Carter squeezed her hand.

Abby could feel the charcoal reach were stomach and the bile rise in her throat as she began to vomit.

Outside Morris was pacing the corridor.

"Are you stupid or something" asked Luka as he walked by.

"How's she doing" asked Chen

"Not bad she's beginning to put up a fight now though".

Indeed after five minuets of throwing up Abby did not want to anymore.

"No please" begged Abby tears running down her face.

"It's just one little bit Abby I promise then your done" Abby rolled away from Carter and over to Sam.

"Please" she whimpered. Abby usually fighsty was now begging for help. She was pale and had charcoal reminisce round her mouth and the side of her scrubs.

"Abby you have too" Sam felt horrible saying it but she knew it was for the best. Abby gave in and let Carter pour the substance down her throat as she became sick again.

Morris turned to Chen a single tear eel down his face. Chen had dragged him to see what he had done.

"All you had to do was take some time" said Chen before knocking on the door and going in the room.

"Well it's nice to see you have a heart" Kerry added as she walked by.

Luke looked in disbelief for sometime he had not been sure that Kerry had a heartbeat.

PLEASE REVIEW NEXT CHAPTER WIL CONTAIN ROMANCE AND REVERLATIONS.


	3. handcuffs and proposals

Things were quite in the ER Carter was filling in charts when Susan called him over.

"We've got a GSW coming in" Carter pulled on his glove and headed outside to great the ambulance.

"Police shot him after he threatened to shot some people in a store". The ambulance rolled and a policeman was first out.

"Get me of here!" the man had only been shot in the arm, just enough to bring him down thought Carter.

He continued to thrash against the side, while Carter put a IV in him.

"What's your name?" Carter asked not really caring.

"Steve" he replied stopping moving.

"Why can't I feel my legs?" he asked, his voice seemed calm considering he couldn't feel his legs.

"Er Susan I think we need a C-spine" he called while pressing Steve's legs.

"Can you feel that?" Carter asked.

"No, I can't move, what the hell did those cop's do!"" Carter turned to fill in a chart as he did Steve reached out and grabbed a scalpel off a near by table.

"Get him upstairs" called Susan seeing him becoming agitated again.

"I'll go with him, we need these handcuffs off" Carter told the police man waiting outside.

"Can't"

"Well he's not going anywhere he has no lower pelvic movement" sighed Carter not really wanting to argue with the cop.

"Fine" he released him from his handcuffs.

While Carter talked to the tech in x-ray Steve reached for the heart monitor now attached to him lifting his leg as he did so.

Steve pulled the wires attached to him of and lay back down.

"He's coding" called Carter reaching across for the paddles he was stopped as an arm shot up and grabbed him.

"No one move" the man sat up right holding the scalpel he had taken to Carters neck.

Carter could picture valentine's night all over again. But this time it was different there was people around he wasn't alone.

"Right were going to slowly walk this way and if anyone move this happens" the man pulled the scalpel from his neck and nicked his arm. Just superficial but it stung.

Carter followed him down the corridor and though halls of the ER.

"Hey Carter" called Sam from behind the nurses desk.

"Oh god" she then saw who was behind him.

"No body move" the whole of the reception froze.

Chen stood behind reception with Jerry. Susan treating a patient on a gurney in the corridor and Abby stood directly in front of Steve and Carter.

She froze she could see the sun glinting of the scalpel pressed against Carters neck. Tears glistened in her eyes as Pratt tugged against her arm for her to move.

She did so but was stopped as something grabbed her other arm.

"You stand by the door" Carter looked helplessly at Abby.

Abby began to move to the door when a siren went by outside. This panicked the man and he swung towards the desk pulling Carter with him.

"Did you do that?" Jerry stood sternly

"No, it's going by listen"

"They will come though they probably know your gone" Carter tried to distract the man from Abby.

"Shut up" and with that he slammed Carters head into the desk with a sickening thud.

"NO" screamed Abby as Carter fell to the floor.

Steve then grabbed Abby

"This your girlfriend?" he questioned Carter. He had a tone in his voice Carter did not like almost as if he were enjoying it.

Luckily in the confusion Susan had managed to signal to Truney to get security as she walked up behind her.

"Would you like to see your boyfriend die" he man now held Abby with one arm tightly around her neck as he kicked Carter in the stomach.

"No. Stop" tears were falling down her face.

Pratt seeing his opportunity as Steve had put down the scalpel to get a hold on Abby. Pratt lunged at him followed by Jerry. Abby was tossed to the ground as Luka and Jerry wrestled him to the floor and security ran in.

"Gurney" called Susan running over to Carters side.

"Carter are you ok" Abby managed to get out through tears

"Not bad. You?" he smiled.

After getting his head sutured and having an x-ray which Abby insisted on encase he had any broken ribs, which he didn't Carter was allowed home.

It was raining as he walked out side.

Abby was suturing a mans hand when she saw him leave. She had though she was going to lose him today and she realised that she didn't want that even watching him walk away from the ER was hard. What if something happened what if he didn't know how much she loved him. Abby not one for big displays of love had always joked with him that he would never know that she loved him because she never said so. Somehow that didn't seem right and she dropped what she was doing and ran after him.

"Abby where you going?" shouted Pratt after her looking confused.

"WAIT" Abby screamed after Carter who was just about to cross the road.

"MARRY ME" she screamed now soaked from head to toe. Stood freeing in the pouring rain but she didn't care.

"WHAT" he called back

"MARRY ME" this time Abby shouted loud enough for the whole street to hear and several members of the ER who had come outside to see what was happening.

"YES" he called back as he walked towards her.

Cheers erupted from the gathered crowd and clapping as they kissed each other.

"See I can be romantic" laughed Abby as Carter wrapped his coat around her.

6 months had passed and Carter woke not in his own house but in Luka's room.

"Hey honey" Carter rolled over.

"Well hey to you too" said Luka smiling holding out a cup of coffee.

"Argh" Carter bolted upright. "Oh god" he took the coffee from Luka.

"So ready to get married then?" Luka smiled at him.

"You look like you need some coffee". Carter hair was a mess sticking out all places.

"I think I need a shower!" he replied pushing the covers of him and heading for the bathroom.

"You scrub up well" laughed Alex watching Carter fiddle with his tie.

"Aren't you going to your friends house?"

"Yer I'm going! See you at the church, don't forget the rings" she called as he shut the door.

"Don't forget the rings" muttered Carter trying to imitate Alex.

"ER, we may have a small problem" Luka was frantically emptying his pockets.

"What?"

"I forget the rings!"

"WHAT" the whole street heard Carter cry.


	4. WEDDINGS AND EXAMS

Abby paced up and down the kitchen. She was wearing her weeding dress. It was plain white with two thin straps.

"Abby if you don't sit still I can't do your hair" exclaimed Susan slamming the hairbrush on the kitchen table

"I nervous" cried Abby

"Well that's normal but will you sit down" Susan pulled the seat out.

"Everyone gets butterfly's" announced Sam coming out of the bedroom wearing her lilac bridesmaid dress. It was short and straight, plain with a small flower where the thin strap meet the dress.

Susan's was the same but long, apparently she needed to hide her legs.

"These are more like bats" Abby once again got up and paced around the room

"You have nothing to be worried about. It's not like he's not going to turn up" said Susan as she gave up with Abby's hair and began to pull Sam's out of its curlers.

Abby shot Susan a look

"Ok so maybe that wasn't what you were worried about"

"I don't know what I'm worried about" Abby continued to pace rubbing her stomach as she went.

"If I get this bad when Luka proposes slap me" laughed Sam

"He's proposing" asked Susan

"He just doesn't know it yet" Susan pulled the final curler out

"Done. Now Abby please sit down!" Sam got up from the chair.

"Why I'm I so nervous I bet Carter isn't"

:"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU LEFT THE WEEDING RINGS IN YOUR LOCKER" Luka couldn't help but laugh at the panicked expression on Carters face.

"WE HAVE PLENTY OF TIME" Carter shot Luka an evil look. So he decided to step on the gas peddle.

"Come on" Carter threw himself from the car.

"ER you do remember your getting married" Kerry looked surprised at Carter.

"Ha funny! Luka hurry up"

"I'm coming" Luka followed him in.

"What are you doing here?" asked Chen following Luka and Carter in to he lounge.

"LUKA, left the rings in his locker!" Carter threw his arms in the air.

"ok calm down I will have them in a minute!". Luka began opening his locker.

"ABBY FOR THE LAST TIME SIT DOWN" Abby was still walking round the table. As Sam walked in carrying three coffee's. Abby wasn't sure if it was the smell or her nerves but suddenly she didn't feel so good. Abby stopped pacing abruptly by the sink.

"I feel sick" she whispered. Both Sam and Susan moved over to her.

"It's ok just nervous." She led Abby to chair "god I'm going to be on of the candid camera things on TV as the bride pukes on the groom" laughed Susan.

Sam placed the coffees on the table.

"I mean it I really feel sick" said Abby as she pushed away from the table putting one had to her stomach.

"Ok that's not nervous" said Sam as she got up. The colour was rapidly draining from Abby's face as she ran for the sink getting there just in time.

"I can't be sick" moaned Abby as Sam rubbed her back. Abby's knuckles were white from gripping the sink as she vomited again.

Susan went into the bedroom.

"I'll call Carter"

"Sam everything's spinning" said Abby gripping harder trying not to lose her balance or stomach contents again.

"Susan" called Sam. Susan ran back into the kitchen in time to see Abby collapse to the floor.

Susan called 911 straight away.

"We should call Carter" Sam said while laying Abby's head against her leg.

"I was trying to when she started been sick there's no reply"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Maybe I should ring Susan" Carter walked up and down the locker room while Luka emptied his locker.

"What and panic her! Yer that will help!"

"Got them" Luka proudly pulled a small velvet box form his locker.

"And we still have plenty of time". He looked at carter hoping for approval.

"Susan" Abby called groggily from the back of the ambulance.

"It's ok"

"You passed out" added Sam helpfully from over the from the seat as the paramedic fiddled with a drip in Abby's arm.

"Married today supposed" Abby wasn't making much sense as she woke up.

"ETA 5 minutes" the driver called.

"I gonna be sick" moaned Abby rolling on to her side Susan grabbed a basin placing it by Abby as she was sick again.

"Right now we still have time to get ready" said Luka. Carter was not impressed.

Chen was following them outside to great an incoming ambulance.

"Well I don't finish for another half hour and still have to get ready" added Chen.

The ambulance pulled up and everyone was surprised when Susan leapt out the back.

"Susan? oh my god Abby. What happened?" Carter shouted as he saw her been pulled out.

"She was sick and fainted" Sam informed him a she got out the front.

"What are you doing here?"

"Luka forgot the rings" Carter grabbed Abby's hand as she was wheeled inside.

"What are you all doing?" asked Pratt seeing everyone come into the ER.

"Abby's sick" called Susan as she watched Chen and Luka take her into an exam.

"She passed out". Pratt looked concerned.

"Abby how you feeling" asked Chen taking her temperature

"Sick" replied Abby as she was passed another basin by Luka.

"Temps normal, blood pressure a little low" Chen called to Luka.

"I don't feel as bad anymore just a bit sick" said Abby not liking the fuss she was receiving.

"Were supposed to be getting married I'm sorry" Abby said to Carter

"It's ok, as long as you are" Carter gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Sam, Chen I have a idea" Luka whispered as they stepped outside.

"We have a victor I treated him he has a broken foot perhaps he could?"

"You think they would?" questioned Chen

"I think they would" smiled Sam

"Ok I'll go find the vicar, Chen you keep an eye on those two Sam go tell everyone and decorate exam 5"

Abby and Carter wasn't sure what was going on but it seemed quiet outside.

Sam was ripping gowns into shreds and handing them around the ceiling while Susan had stolen flowers from the reception and placed them in the room.

Even Kerry had got in on it getting Dubenko form surgery to help her drape white sheets over all the equipment and bed which was now laced like a alter at the front of the room.

"So how you feeling now" said Chen checking Abby's vitals when Susan entered the room.

"Kind of quezzy but better"

"Up to getting married" Abby and Carter looked at Susan. Who pulled a wheel chair from the other side of the curtain.

"Well I didn't get all dressed up for nothing. Everyone should be here in a few minutes"

"What" asked Carter

"We called your mum everyone's on there way here. Abby your mums so exited she was crying on the phone to me" Abby looked worried

"It's ok Eric's with her he assures me she's on her pill's" Abby looked more relieved.

Just then she caught the smell of something. Coffee someone was drinking it near by and her stomach turned.

"Carter" he immediately obliged and held a basin for her while she was sick.

"Well I'm surprised I didn't get my dress" Abby got out when she had finished

"But there's a good chance I might throw up during our marriage" she looked at Carter.

"You ready" Luka entered the room.

"Come on Carter" and he dragged him out of the room.

Carter was so amazed when he entered the exam it looked completely different nice even. His family were sat on chairs that were arranged and he saw Maggie and Eric sat on the other side. The sight that greeted him was strange he was about to get married in the ER with a victor with a broken leg, a fiancé who kept being sick and several of his friend were still in their hospital clothes.

Chen however was still wearing what she had on under her coat accompanied by a hat that matched Maggie's out fit.

"You ready" asked Susan taking the basin away from Abby and helping her into the wheel chair

"I think we should keep that" smiled Abby as Susan stuck the basin under the chair and wheeled her down.

As they entered the room Abby gasped it was so beautiful. Music began to play as she stood up and Susan accompanied her down the isle.

My heart will go on by Celine Dion played. It was the only nice music that they could find at short notice.

"That was so beautiful" Maggie hugged Abby.

"How are you ok?" Abby smiled.

"I'm fine honest" she took Carter's hand.

"I don't believe were married"

"I don't believe we got married in the ER!" he laughed.

"Hey Susan" a tech poked his head in the room and signalled for Susan.

Several of the staff had gone back to work but Susan had managed to escape.

"Got the bloods you wanted on Lockhart" he passed her a piece of paper. Susan practically ran back into the room.

"Hey it's a god job you two got married. I mean a child out of wedlock!" Susan grinned.

"Child!" Carter picked Abby up and spun her around.

"I'm a mum. I'M A MUM" Abby hugged Maggie, Carter and Eric stimulatingly.

"Were parents" Carter hugged the nearest person to him almost squashing Susan.

"I'm a dad" Carter hugged Abby who had tears flowing down her face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Abby was board she was six months pregnant and at first Carter constantly worrying about her was nice but now it was annoying.

"Carter can we just go already" Abby was stood holding the front door open.

"Ok" he was holding several bags.

"Were going for a week not 9 months" laughed Abby.

"You pack like a woman". They were going to stay at Maggie's for a week mainly so Abby didn't go stark crazy. She was working minimal shifts and on those all she got to do was triage or paperwork.

They had been in the Car for an hour as Carter fiddled with the radio Abby fidgeted in her seat.

"Can we stop at the next services?" questioned Abby. "Long car journey's and a baby using my bladder as a squeeze toy don't really go" she smiled.

"Ok, but I don't know when the next one will be" Carter had decided to take a short cut to avoid traffic and they were now heading down a narrow road to what looked like nowhere.

"CARTER" screamed Abby as a SUV came round the corner on the wrong side of the road. The sound of metal colliding filled the air then nothing.

DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAP? HOPE SO PLEASE REVIEW FEEDBACK KEEPS ME WRITING!


	5. blindsided

OK THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWS I AM TRYING TO EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENS MORE AND HAVE AN ACTUAL PIONT TO MY STORY. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF IT'S BETTER THAKYOU. OH AND EVRYTHING BAD HAPPENS TO THEM BECAUSE I'M EVIL AND CAN'T WIRTE OTHER CHARATERS WELL SO IT HAS TO BE THEM SORRY

"Carter, CARTER wake up" Abby called to him.

"HUR" Carter said groggily. They had veered of the road into a ditch and large tree branch stuck through the front windshield.

"Are you ok? The baby?" asked Carter coming to his senses. He tried to move but his legs were trapped under the steering wheel.

"The baby's ok it can feel them" Abby smiled weakly "You?" Carter suddenly became aware of the pain in his chest not a breathing pain but crushing. He looked down and saw that the steering wheel had probably broke some ribs, his arm was also mangled in with the wheel and he could feel blood running down his head. Yet still he replied.

"Fine, you?" he turned his head to Abby causing a pain to run down is back into his legs, well that was a good sign at least he could feel his legs.

Carter drew a short gasp of breath when he saw Abby. Although her legs and abdomen were relatively unscathed, the top half of her body fared much worse. The thing that caused Carter to gasp was her face. The tree had come in through the window and a branch was now directly in font of her blood was coming from the left side of her face and Carter was unable to see her left eye. The right one had a large gash directly above it.

"Why is it black are we in a hole or something?" that was it Carter worst fears had been realised bright sun was directly on Abby's face yet she didn't even acknowledge the light. Tears ran down his face.

"Abby it ok were trapped were hurts?" he asked trying to ignore the question.

"My face and arm" Carter looked down to see Abby had a compound fracture. Bone was protruding through her skin. He knew how painful it must be because he had one similar.

"It's ok help will be here soon" he moved his free arm to her side and stroked her reassuringly.

"Pratt your in charge" called Susan as she tossed Luka and Sam a med pack.

"Where you going?" questioned Pratt.

"Head on collision just outside of town" replied Sam.

"Oh that's not going to be pretty, how many?"

"Four, three stuck one called the ambulance and managed to get free" Susan called as she headed out the door.

The ride to the scene only took 10 minutes as Susan, Sam and Luka got out.

"What we got?" question Luka to the fireman.

"Right, walking wounded" he pointed to a woman sat with a blanket round her.

"One man trapped crushed by the door should take 20 minutes to free him" the fireman pointed to the SUV.

"Down here's the worst" he began walking towards a ditch.

"Sam you take care of those two". Sam headed off.

"Hey how are you" Sam stuck her head in the SUV.

"Idiot I told you not to drive" the woman with the blanket wrapped round her was shouting at the man. "He's drunk, you probably killed them" she was waving madly. "Ok can you get her away" Sam said to the fireman who escorted the lady away.

"Can you tell me where it hurt's" asked Sam.

"These two are worse of take about 30 minutes to free them."

"Oh god" Susan screamed causing Sam to look up. She knew whose car it was.

Both her and Luka slide down the side of the Bank.

"Ok get some more blankets" Luka called to the fireman.

"Carter can you hear me" Susan was fighting back tears.

"Yer, help Abby"

"It's ok Luka helping her" Luka was having difficulty getting to Abby. "Abby can you hear me?" he managed to duck under the tree and get to a small gap in the window.

"Luka? Where are you" Abby voice was panicked.

"Abby it's ok I'm here" he took he hand and began pulling medication out of his bag.

"I want them out as soon as" Susan shouted to the firemen who were setting up cutting equipment.

"Susan what's happening" Sam shouted.

"It's Carter and Abby" Sam's whole body froze this drunken man had run them of the road and now she had to treat him.

"Carter I'm going to put a splint on your arm were just going o cut it free" Susan placed safety goggles on Carter to protect him from sparks as the removed the steering wheel.

"Argh" Susan returned and placed a large splint on his arm and placed an IV in the other.

Luka meanwhile was having problems getting to Abby who was beginning to slip in and out of consciousness.

"Abby stay awake, tell me what you've been doing"

"Nothing" was Abby's reply.

"Susan" Carter moaned.

"We need to concentrate on you, can you feel this" Susan pushed against his legs

"Ow"

"I'll take that as a yes then" Susan placed a collar on Carter.

"Get this door off"

"I'm not going without Abby" Carter called but he had no choice as the door was removed.

"Back board" Susan called to the assembled firemen. And Carter was delicately strapped down.

"Abby it's ok" Carter called as he was lifted from the ditch but Abby was no longer conscious.

"Oh god" Sam cried. The drunken diver had also been freed and loaded into a ambulance with Sam, but before the doors shut she caught a glimpse of Carter been loaded in.

Now that Carter had been moved the firemen had been able to get to the tree to free Abby. Once the tree was removed Luka could see the extent of her injury's. There was no way that they could save her left eye and he somewhat doubted they could save the other. He put a splint on her arm before she too was loaded onto a back board freeing her had taken 15 minutes in all and she had barley regained consciousness.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Pratt, Chen, Morris and Kerry were all assembled outside, after Susan radioed in the whole department had gone into a frenzy.

Sam was the first to arrive.

"Mary Walters 27, concussion no loss of consciousness query broken arm" the lady from the SUV hoped out and was escorted in by Truney.

"Idiot drunk, possible spinal fracture and internal bleeding" Sam didn't care she had just insulted a patient and neither did anyone else, she accompanied Morris into trauma one.

"That didn't look good" Chen said clapping her hands together to stop them from shaking.

The next ambulance arrived carrying Carter.

"Oh god" mouthed Pratt as he and Chen moved to the side.

"Compound fracture to right arm and right leg, possible rib fractures, responsive GCS 8 on scene." Susan rattled of more instructions as he was wheeled in.

"Abby where is she" Carter called out.

"She coming in now" Susan reassured him, not really having a clue what was happening.

"We need a portable x-ray" Pratt called to a nearby nurse.

"Any chest pain" asked Chen while examining his belly.

"Some" he relied as the x-ray was brought in.

"Three broken ribs" called Pratt examining the x-rays of Carters back and chest cavity "shadow on left side possible hemathorax"

Carter's breathing was becoming slow and irregular.

"Lets get a drain in" ordered Chen picking up a scalpel and cutting into his chest, before inserting a tube.

"Good breath sounds" Pratt placed his stethoscope to his chest. "2mls of fluid out" called Chen as Carter breathing returned to normal.

"Right call surgery to set his compounds" Pratt began to dial.

"No" a raspy voice called. "Not until I've seen Abby"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam had now joined Kerry outside waiting for Abby, her patient had been taken to surgery.

The sight that greeted them caused Sam to turn away, she had sent trauma but not usually on her friends. Abby face was bandaged but blood had soaked through, her arm was splinted and bruises where clearly visible where her seat belt had been.

"Get a foetal monitor NOW" Luka called as she was wheeled into trauma. Kerry pulled back the bandages round Abby's face "call surgery now" she shouted at the nurse.

Sam began hooking Abby up to the foetal monitor she had fetched.

"We got a heartbeat" she called triumphantly "good strong one at that" at least that was some good news.

All off a sudden the door swung open and Pratt appeared

"Look you think you staying here is going to help she needs you to be ok" shouted Pratt losing his patience with Carter. He shut the door again and Luka saw Carter been wheeled away.

"Someone call surgery" Dubenko appeared at the door.

"Oh god" he moved over examining Abby.

"Right she stable" he questioned Kerry" "yes"

"Right lets go" he pulled the side of her trolley up "I'm coming with you" Kerry followed him out the room

1 hour later and no news about either, most staff were sat around the reception.

'Bring' the phone made everyone jump.

"Hello" Luka picked it up.

"Ok" he placed it down again.

"They finished with Carter he's in HDU they set his arm and leg and have replaced the drain we put in he's going to be fine" Luka let a small smile pass his lips as staff who seemed to have been holding their breath let it out. But now they still faced a wait.

2 hours after they had been brought in the phone rang again.

"Abby's ok, they saved the baby and have set her arm," Prat paused in his explanation "they were unable to save any of her sight in her left eye, she may get some back in he right, they are going to take her back in for reconstructive surgery when she and the baby are stronger". A Tear fell down his cheek. Kerry had returned from surgery her face red and tear stained, Abby was like her daughter. Her daughter who had almost lost everything, most of Abby's life had been spent nursing or training to be a doctor and now that all meant nothing, what use was a blind doctor?

TBC


	6. jewls and pirates

OK LAST CHAPTER I THINK

Two weeks later and Carter had only left Abby's side to wash he had been allowed out of HDU after three days and had been sleeping in Abby's room since then. Bandages obscured the top of her pale face. A cast on the opposite arm to his with pins was rested on a pillow and a foetal heart monitor was attached to her stomach.

"No change" asked Susan from behind causing Carter to jump.

"No" he replied. Susan pulled up a chair and sat next to him. Carter was sat holing Abby's hand with his good one, a pillow placed on a stall with his leg rested on it.

"Abby" cater suddenly moved as he felt pressure on his hand. "Abby" Susan looked down and saw Abby's fingers tighten round Carters hand.

"I get a doctor" Susan leapt up and out the room.

Abby began to make choking noises on the ventilator she had been placed on.

"Abby it's ok your on a ventilator I'm here it's ok" tears were streaming down his face and held on to her hand.

"Hello Abby" the doctor had come into the room accompanied by Susan.

"Abby I'm going to take you off the ventilator I need you to cough" Abby nodded

He pulled the tube out.

"I can't see" Abby whispered hoarsely.

"Abby do you remember the accident?" asked Carter.

"Yes" she nodded "the baby"

"The baby's fine" Carter squeezed her hand.

"Do you have any pain" questioned the doctor

"No why can't I see?" Abby sounded panicked.

"Abby the accident. …Your blind" the words trembled as they came out. "But you may regain some vision in your right eye"

"Oh" was all Abby could say not able to proses. "How long have I been out"

"Two weeks" said Carter "Susan's here" he added.

"Susan" Susan took Abby's hand from Carter.

"I'm here" Susan squeezed her hand.

"God it's noisy"

"That's you other senses you'll find they improve, I specialist will becoming to talk to you soon" the doctor left the room after telling a nurse to take 10 minutes ob's

"I'm thirsty" Susan poured Abby a drink and passed it to Carter who pressed it against her lips. Abby began to drink but dribbled some. "I guess this is going to take some getting used to. "'I'm not going to be able to work I'm I?" Carter knew if she could she would be crying now.

"No love but it's ok well find something for you to do, pamper me" he smiled meekly

"Was that sarcasm?" Abby squeezed his hand back. "I'm tired"

"Ok you sleep" Susan kissed Abby on the forehead before leaving.

"Right I think your just about ready to leave" three weeks later Abby had, had reconstructive surgery. Now in her right eye you could hardly tell anything was wrong, her left eye was scared and almost forced shut, she had a eye patch covering it. She could see blurred outlines through her right eye and was beginning to be able to recognise familiar shapes.

"We will have to get you a skull and cross bones for that" laughed Carter.

"I want a jewelled one like Gabriel" joked Abby. She had gotten used to not being able to see now and could move around effectively, well effective enough for a 7 month pregnant woman, her other senses had improved lots, she could smell pizza from fifty paces.

"Can we go through he ER I want to say hello to everyone" said Abby as Carter helped her up. Carter still had cast on his arm but had his leg freed despite a slight limp he was recovering well. Abby still had her arm in a cast, which she liked the feel of.

"Abby" Luka almost knocked her over as he hugged her.

"You pulled a double shift" asked Abby.

"Yes how you know?" Luka pulled back.

"You smell" Luka looked offended.

"Don't mind her she seems to be able to smell everything now" Luka was still sniffing at his armpits.

"You do smell" Sam informed him walking by.

"Nice patch" Sam told Abby hugging her.

"Carter thinks I should get a pirate one" smiled Abby. It was wonderful to see her smile again. After spending nearly an hour greeting the staff Carter and Abby finally arrived home.

"Well I guess it's just you and me then" he picked Abby up, which was difficult considering how big she was.

"Think we can still find the bed" he laughed

7 WEEKS LATER

"Carter will you hurry up this baby isn't waiting" Abby gripped her stomach as another contraction hit. She was sat in the jeep cater had been in such a hurry that he forget her bag.

"Carter" he ran out the house slamming the door shut.

"Ok I'm here"

"Good if you had remembered it in the first place we wouldn't have come back" Abby said sternly. Abby had gone into labour while teaching her class at the college. Yes Abby was a teacher, she taught nursing at the local college where despite been legally blind she had enough sight to teach. Her sight in her right eye had been improving shapes were easier to make out and with the help of a contact lens she could walk round in new places and not need her stick.. In the two months she had been at the college she had learned to read brail from textbooks to her class, her class had leaned how to communicate to her. It was all going well some of her students had been working at county as part of there training and Kerry had told Abby that having a blind teacher helped them emphasise and communicate with the patients.

She had however scared her class after her water broke in the middle of a lecture. Carter had returned to work at the ER fully healed; he had been off this morning when he received a call form the college saying Abby was in labour. Abby had worried about not been able to see her child growing up but Carter had told her she didn't need to see them because she could hear them, feel them and make out a blurry out line of them. (The last part was his attempt at a joke!)

"God Carter I need to push"

"No wait"

"No I was a ob nurse and I say I need to push" Abby saw the blurred out line of his hand and grabbed it, unfortunately it was his leg casing him to brake suddenly.

"Ow that hurt" he exclaimed.

"And this doesn't" Abby screamed as a contraction hit.

"Ok that's 3 minutes apart, ok we're nearly there don't have the baby in the car" Carter pulled into the ambulance bay and jumped out.

"SAM" Sam was stood outside taking a break.

"Baby's coming" he called excitedly.

"Want help getting her to ob?" questioned Sam.

"We can't wait that long," Sam ran inside and grabbed a chair.

"Susan, were having a baby here" Sam caused Susan to jump.

"What?" she ran over.

"Contractions three minutes apart" Carter called excitedly.

"Oh god your crowning ok we are having a baby" Susan tapped Abby excitedly.

"Ok I'm pushing now I don't care" called Abby grabbing Carters hand.

"Ow bloody hell this hurts" Abby squeezed Carter hand.

"Ok" ten minutes later cries filled the air.

"It's a girl" Susan passed her up to Abby.

Tears fell from her right eye.

"Is she ok?"

"She's beautiful" Carter guided Abby's hand to their daughters head and moved it around her body.

"She's beautiful" smiled Abby.

"I don't need to see to know that"

THE END WELL THAT WAS LONGER THAN I PLANNED IT JUST SORT OF KEPT COMING DON'T KNOW IF PEOPLE WANTED IT TO KEEP COMING BUT IT DID ANY WAYS THAKNS TO EVERYONE WHICH REVIEWED I MIGHT CONTINUE THIS IF I GET ENOUGH FEEDBACK AND SUGGESTIONS FOR THEIR BABY'S NAME. Oh and **Calli1** for I compromised Abby's legally blind but she can still see a bit it was a sort of miracle .


End file.
